Dilys Mac Guy
Dilys Mac Guy, more commonly referred to as just Dilys, is the tertiary protagonist in The Adventure Series and a major ruccuring character after (2). She is Mac Guy3135's adoptive sister. She lives in a small house on a residential street next door to Mac Guy3135 in the black timeline and initially lived in Mac Guy's Mansion in the red timeline before it was destroyed. Physical Description Dilys is an 12 year old Welsh girl who lives in England. She is the only Adventure Series character so far to have been aged. As of (4) and later, she is 155cm tall and weighs 66kg. Dilys is not Mac Guy's biological sister and is therefore a human, unlike Mac Guy3135, who is a Mac Guy. She has red hair and pale skin. She is rather lean and muscular. As a result of this, Dilys is one of the strongest characters in The Adventure Series and can lift over 150 kilograms. She is much stronger than Mac Guy3135 and most other human characters such as Anon A Mousse and Winston Wallace. This puts her in the same realm of strength as PC Guy's Daughter, Fuli, The Troll, Lily, The I Robbed Your Porch Guy, Linux Guy5313 and Bulktani. Personally She is very confident of herself and is fearless. She will happily do good but is not always with her brother. She helps her brother but can be rather annoying to him. She likes to show off and demonstrate where she is better than Mac Guy3135. She will sometimes volunteer for adventures. She is very independent and quite clever, being able to hold a conversation with intellectuals such as Anon A Mousse. Unlike Mac Guy3135, she has friends. Like all people her age, she is addicted to her phone. Origins When Mac Guy was travelling from Falkirk to his holiday in Pembrokeshire, the same holiday when he destroyed what he thought was PC Guy3531, he looked for somewhere to stay the night, he found a rather attractive new street of houses in The Cotswolds, England. On the largest house, there was a sign reading "please help with technology problems." Mac Guy3135 knocked on the door and met Dilys, who lead him through the house to the technology problem and The Cream Room. once Mac Guy3135 had fixed the problem, Dilys's mother and father allowed Mac Guy3135 to stay for the night. He also built The Creatures a vehicle. Mac Guy3135 then moved on. On his way back, he left The Creatures behind with Dilys, who volunteered to take care of them. During Invasion, the PC Guys killed King Mac Guy3135's biological family and locked him outside the Falkirk Portal. Mac Guy3135 decided to return to the house to live. Dilys and her family accepted this and they adopted Mac Guy3135, allowing him to reunite with Dilys and The Creatures. Powers and Abilities * Strength: Dilys is extremely strong, she is able to lift Mac Guy3135 with virtually no effort. She can lift multiple PCs, PC Parts and her friends without any strain. * Power: Dilys is a very skilled fighter and can defeat opponents many times her size without weapons. She can defeat Mac Guy3135 and Anon A Mousse in one hit. * Speed: Dilys is as fast or faster than a fully grown human and can run for long periods without wearing out. Appearances In chronological order: * The Adventure to Destroy PC Guy3531 (Director's cut)* * Invasion of the PC Guys* * The Quest to Destroy the Fake Mac Guy * The Adventure to Destroy Linux Guy5313 * The Adventure to Destroy the Lion's Heart Stone* * The Adventure to Annihilate the PC and Linux Guy Empires for Good* * The Adventure to Retake the PC Guy Empire** * Season 2** *Indicates an adventure that is planned and written, but not yet made. **Indicates an adventure or series that is planned, but not yet written or made. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists